Can't I have just one night!
by KomihnNaty
Summary: Esa noche fue particularmente agitada y John no está de ánimos para nada más que dormir; sin embargo, Sherlock tenía otros planes en mente. Mi primer fanfic Johnlock, sean amables conmigo :)


Este es mi primer fic Johnlock, así que denle una oportunidad, la idea vino a mi cabeza y simplemente no me resistí a escribirla.  
No muy explícito, pero tiene contenido adulto. 

**Can't I have just one night?!**

Poco más de las cuatro de la mañana marcaba el reloj cuando unas pisadas se escuchaban subir por las escaleras. Apenas la puerta había sido abierta, uno de los hombres había acelerado sus pasos y acto seguido se había dejado caer en el sofá de tres cuerpos. No tenía ninguna intención de mover ni un solo músculo hasta que la luz del día entrase al departamento.

-Me apetece té, ¿quieres té? -

Sherlock no sentía el cansancio esa noche, la adrenalina del reciente caso resuelto aún corría por sus venas, realmente era como una auténtica droga. Se quitó la bufanda azul y luego el saco, colocándolos en la silla del pequeño escritorio en medio de la sala. Miró a su compañero quién seguía tan inmóvil como una roca, boca abajo con el rostro hacia el respaldar del sofá y su pierna derecha sobre el descansabrazo de la misma.

-John, ¿quieres té? -

Sherlock se había acercado a él y le había dado un ligero y suave empujón.

John frunció el ceño y respondió negando con la cabeza. Sherlock lo observó en silencio por unos segundos, ver dormir a John se había convertido secretamente en su actividad favorita desde que su relación había pasado a un plano más físico, la cual había empezado hace relativamente muy poco. Cuando se despertaba antes que John, le gustaba darse el tiempo de acomodarse y observar el plácido sueño de su pareja a centímetros de él.

-Iré a preparar té. Tú ve empezando a escribir sobre el caso-

Sherlock caminó hacia la cocina mientras un casi completamente irritado John Watson se sentaba en el sillón, el sueño en su rostro se notaba a kilómetros de distancia.

-Sherlock, no escribiré sobre el caso ahora. Me iré a la cama y dormiré al menos un par de horas ¿oíste? -

Se levantó con la velocidad que el cansancio le permitió y caminó torpemente hacia la salida, directamente a las escaleras hacia su ya antigua habitación.

\- ¿A dónde vas? -

Sherlock dejó la tetera a un lado y cerró la llave al ver que John se dirigía a la habitación de arriba. Caminó a paso rápido hasta la sala encontrando a John subiendo ya las escaleras.

-Iré a dormir, sabes que no lo haré si me acuesto contigo ¿no? -

\- ¿De qué hablas? -

John suspiró, no estaba de ánimos para ponerse a explicárselo en esos momentos. Siguió su camino.

-Ya veo, ya te empecé a aburrir-

Aquellas palabras llegaron a los oídos de John con una clara señal de molestia. Sherlock giró sobre sus talones y volvió a la cocina para terminar lo que había empezado. John se había quedado a mitad de las escaleras, podría dejar la discusión para más tarde y seguir hasta la habitación y descansar, pero la molestia de la insensibilidad de Sherlock hacia él lo irritaba lo suficiente como para no resistirse a dejar las cosas en claro. Siempre era lo mismo, John nunca podía cansarse y mucho menos enfermarse porque siempre tenía que estar a disposición del famoso detective consultor, de lo contrario ambos terminaban en un molesto y tenso silencio durante casi todo el día.

John bajó las escaleras y caminó hasta la cocina.

-Sherlock, estoy cansado. No he dormido desde las seis de la mañana de ayer y ahora mismo, créeme, que por más que lo intentes, no podré tocarte cómo quieres porque estoy exhausto ¿escuchaste? Estoy exhausto-

Sherlock guardó silencio por unos segundos mientras esperaba a que el agua finalmente llenase lo suficiente la tetera y colocarla finalmente en la cocina.

-Comprendo. Para ser un militar entrenado estás fuera de forma-

La respuesta ocasionó un gesto de molestia en el rubio.

-Pero no te preocupes, yo no pretendía que hagamos el amor. Yo solo creía que podríamos tomar té primero y luego ir a la cama-

John dio una sonrisa burlona, conocía muy bien a Sherlock como para no darse cuenta que estaba mintiendo. Desde que había estado con Sherlock por primera vez, este le buscaba todas las noches sin excepción, era como si le hubiese dado un juguete nuevo a un niño, Sherlock ya empezaba a ponerse cariñoso y meloso cuando la noche caía. John, en ocasiones, tuvo que poner mucho esfuerzo de su parte para no dejar a medias a su novio que cuando lo buscaba, este ya presentaba un notable bulto debajo de sus pantalones. Pero esa noche realmente estaba cansado, especialmente después de correr por los techos de las casas de Londres tras un muy escurridizo traficante de joyas.

-Sherlock… cariño- suspiró como para darse paciencia -comprendo que esto sea nuevo para ti y que quieras explorarlo cada vez que puedas. Créeme que te comprendo. Pero, en serio, realmente me siento cansado esta noche. Solo quiero dormir un poco para tener fuerzas después y poder cargarte como te gusta ¿de acuerdo? Cargaré tu bonito cuerpo encima de mí como tanto te gusta, pero para eso necesito descansar ¿lo puedes entender, Sherlock? ¿lo comprendes? -

Sherlock levantó ligeramente la barbilla haciendo un pequeño puchero, esas palabras habían tenido un efecto que daba directamente hacia su entrepierna. El recuerdo de sus encuentros nocturnos con John vino a su mente, cuando se sentaba sobre los muslos de su novio dándole su pálida espalda, arqueándola al momento que John marcaba un ritmo tortuosamente lento mientras atendía generosamente su virilidad.

-De acuerdo- sentenció -No era necesario que te enojes. Solo debías decírmelo y listo-

John rodó los ojos, no era la respuesta que estaba esperando, pero se conformaría. Ahora solo quería irse a dormir.

-Dormiré arriba, no te molesta eso ¿verdad? -

-Tomaré tu laptop- respondió Sherlock ignorando la pregunta

Sherlock encendió la cocina, para luego caminar hacia la sala para sentarse en el pequeño escritorio y abrir la máquina de John.

-Sherlock ¿me escuchaste? -

-Lo hice, John. Soy demasiado excitante para ti, tu pene no te dejaría dormir, por eso dormirás solo arriba-

Sherlock miraba atento la pantalla mientras escribía con rapidez en el teclado.

-De acuerdo- sonrió John -Y sí, eres demasiado excitante para mi pene-

John emitió una pequeña risa para luego girar y caminar hacia las escaleras. Su cuerpo le agradecerá el merecido descanso. Al llegar a la puerta tomó la perilla y la giró para entrar a la habitación, pero cuando estuvo a un paso de entrar unos fuertes gemidos lo detuvieron de golpe.

-Por Dios, John, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que bajes el volumen antes de apagar la computadora? -

John frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba como aquellos gemidos se hacían cada vez más bajos. Giró y bajó las escaleras, tenía que comprobar que Sherlock realmente estaba viendo… ¿videos porno?

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Sherlock? -

-Usando tu computadora- contestó sin dejar de mirar atento la pantalla

\- ¿Estás…? ¿estás viendo porno? -

\- ¿Estos sonidos no son obvios? -

John se había quedado con la boca entreabierta y con el ceño fruncido al observar aquella extraña escena. Intentó articular palabra, debía admitir que aquellos escandalosos gemidos y el ver que Sherlock estaba viendo eso por decisión propia, lo habían dejado algo aturdido. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

\- ¿Pero por qué? - preguntó

-Soy hombre, John. También tengo necesidades. Siempre me lo has repetido-

-Claro que eres hombre, pero… eres Sherlock Holmes-

Sherlock por fin se dignó a mirarlo, frunció el ceño no entendiendo exactamente el significado de esas palabras.

-Tú no necesitas eso para animarte, Sherlock. Es más, si nunca lo hubieses hecho conmigo, no creo que hayas conocido jamás lo que es un orgasmo-

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos observando la actitud de su novio. El gemido de la mujer del video empezaba a incomodar a ambos.

-Baja el volumen o simplemente… apaga eso- dijo John

-Puedes ir a dormir tranquilo, yo me quedaré un rato aquí. ¿Habrá videos con militares en esta página? -

Sherlock detuvo el video y empezó a teclear para buscar lo que quería. John se apresuró y se acercó para cerrar la computadora rápidamente. Sabía perfectamente lo que Sherlock estaba haciendo.

-Solo te estoy pidiendo una noche. Una noche. Para descansar al menos un par de horas ¿y es así como te comportas? ¿cómo un niño caprichoso? -

Sherlock sonrió de lado, tenía a John inclinado hacia él justo como lo había planeado.

-John, yo no te estoy deteniendo. Puedes subir y dormir mientas yo me quedo aquí, tú eres el que insiste en todo esto-

\- ¿Yo?... ¡¿yo insistiendo?! - John empezó a irritarse

-John…- Sherlock sonrió - ¿Por qué cerraste la computadora? -

-Porque sé que intentabas excitarme con ese video-

-Pero lo estaba viendo yo-

-Sí, pero tú no haces eso-

-No hago ¿qué? -

-Ver… ese tipo de cosas-

\- ¿Estaría mal que lo haga? -

\- ¡Claro que no! -

-Entonces ¿por qué lo cerraste? -

-Pues… ¡porque tú no haces eso, Sherlock! -

-Pero dijiste que no tendría nada malo-

-Sí, no tendría nada de malo, lo sé, pero…- el rubio empezó a confundirse sin razón aparente

-Entonces ¿por qué lo cerraste? -

-Pues, porque…-

John quedó sin palabras, no quería que Sherlock se quedara viendo esos morbosos videos toda la noche cuando estaba él para encargarse de los placeres de su novio y ciertamente, sin que se hubiese dado cuenta cuándo, su entrepierna ya había empezado a hacerse notar, no por los escandalosos gemidos, sino por la idea de poder hacer el amor con Sherlock ahí mismo en la sala.

-Porque… porque… yo también quiero hacerlo- dijo en voz baja, como impresionado de sus propias palabras

Sherlock tenía esa típica mirada de cuando resolvía un caso, o, mejor dicho, cuando sus planes se cumplían tal y como las había planeado.

\- ¿Cómo…? - preguntó el rubio

John nuevamente se quedó con la boca entreabierta negando levemente con la cabeza, se sentía usado en cierta manera, pero era verdad, sí lo quería hacer. Emitió una pequeña risa sintiéndose como un completo idiota.

-Puedo darte unas sábanas para que duermas más abrigado, esa habitación es muy fría-

Esas palabras hicieron sonreír a John. Se cruzó de brazos y observó en silencio al travieso de su novio. Sherlock se levantó y tras una sonrisa que embobó por completo al rubio, un beso apasionado y muy necesitado se presentó.

Al final de la noche, nadie había ingresado a ninguna de las habitaciones, a excepción de un desnudo y apurado John Watson que sacó un frasco del cajón de ropa interior de Sherlock, la cual llevó consigo a la misma velocidad con la que había entrado. La ropa de ambos había quedado esparcida por toda la sala, así como también otras cosas que adornaban el lugar. El sillón de tres cuerpos había sido el más usado, sin duda, debido a evidencias que luego debían ser discretamente limpiadas.

El reloj marcaba las siete y media, la señora Hudson preparaba el desayuno, a esa hora podía escuchar pasos y sonidos propios de sus dos inquilinos. No debía hacerlo en realidad, pero no podía negarle la comida a esos dos hombres a quienes tenía tanto aprecio. "Solo esta vez", se dijo a ella misma, tal como lo decía todas las mañanas mientras subía con los alimentos. Al llegar, notó que la puerta estaba junta, eso le dio permiso de ingresar con tranquilidad, al tener las manos ocupadas, solo optó por empujar ligeramente la puerta hasta abrirla por completo.

-Wuhuu, buenos… ¡Oh! -

La mujer no pudo voltearse lo suficientemente rápido debido a que trataba de evitar que el desayuno termine en el piso, por lo que pudo llegar a ver como John, completamente desnudo, emprendía una accidentada carrera (se había resbalado en el trayecto) hacia la habitación de Sherlock, quien se apoyaba en el respaldar del asiento de su novio, también desnudo y en una posición muy descarada. Este había tardado un segundo en reaccionar, tal vez debido a las sensaciones que estaba experimentando y las cuales habían sido detenidas bruscamente. Se incorporó, tomó el cojín de la silla y se cubrió su entrepierna rápidamente.

\- ¡Señora Hudson! ¡¿Qué no sabe usted tocar?! -

\- ¡Oh!... Sherlock… la puerta estaba junta, lo lamento tanto…-

La señora Hudson dudó un poco, pero decidió voltearse lentamente y cerciorarse de que su inquilino se había cubierto. Sherlock se había colocado a un lado de la silla de John para tapar aún más su cuerpo de la vista de su arrendadora.

-Yo dejaré esto en la cocina- se apresuró a decir

-Creo que… debería disculparme…- Sherlock claramente estaba nervioso

-Oh, no, no. No te preocupes, querido- la señora Hudson volteó y miró con una sonrisa a Sherlock -Yo era igual a tu edad. Mi esposo y yo no perdíamos el tiempo. El sexo matutino es una buena manera de empezar el día-

Sherlock levantó una ceja y se quedó en silencio mientras la señora Hudson se dirigía a la salida cruzando la sala, ya que la otra salida estaba cerrada.

\- ¿Sexo matutino? - preguntó con curiosidad

La mujer se detuvo en la entrada y sonrió ante la inocente pregunta -Sí, querido. Sexo matutino. Es bueno que tú y John lo practiquen, es estimulante para su relación- rio divertida -También algunos "rapiditos" en las tardes no les caería mal-

\- ¿Rapiditos? - Sherlock mostraba un notable interés

-Así lo llamábamos mi esposo y yo. En las tardes uno está ocupado, así que un "rapidito"- había puesto un acento pícaro en aquella palabra -era la mejor manera de continuar las obligaciones. Ustedes son jóvenes, pueden aprovechar el tiempo mientras no andan corriendo por todo Londres-

Sherlock sonrió de lado creando nuevas ideas en su cabeza, ideas que serían puestas en práctica con John.

-Gracias por la información, señora Hudson. Aun así, usted sea increíblemente impertinente, me ha brindado información muy interesante-

-Oh, no hay de qué, querido. Estaré abajo por si me necesitan- volteó para seguir su camino, pero un recuerdo la detuvo al momento -Oh, John se cayó cuando empezó a correr, dile que lo lamento mucho-

-Lo haré- sonrió Sherlock

La señora Hudson cerró la puerta y empezó a bajar las escaleras, el incidente había sido muy desafortunado, aunque no le molestaba en realidad, pues sabía lo recatados que eran sus inquilinos y que esto solo había sido un accidente. Hiciesen lo que hiciesen, sería a puertas cerradas y sin escándalos. _"John, ¿qué te parece si implementamos unos rapiditos en las tardes?"_ , las palabras de Sherlock la hicieron sonreír ampliamente mientras entraba a su cocina. El detective tenía razón, había sido impertinente, pero en compensación había ofrecido información de mucho interés.


End file.
